Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smart phone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand an amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Electronic security may be susceptible to circumvention in some cases. For example, hackers have developed approaches to defeat electronic security measures. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve electronic security may be beneficial.